One Wrong Price
One Wrong Price is the opposite name of One Right Price. Gameplay *Three prizes with prices are displayed: two of the prizes have the right prices, but one does not; that price is wrong. All the contestant has to do is to choose the prize with the wrong price and win all three prizes. History *On December 13, 2003 (#013SP), The Price Is Right Million Dollar Spectacular: Bob's Birthday Party, the game was played for 3 automobiles and it was won. To view the full footage, click on the video link below. The title mistakenly says that Triple Play was played. *On October 21, 2013 (#6461K, aired out of order on October 7), a contestant named Devon Bollinger won a $20,000 bonus for being the first person on stage to win their pricing game during PCH week. It was played in the fourth slot. *On July 6, 2015 (#7201K, aired out of order on July 3), the losing horns were not played. It was also the only pricing game fully lost in that episode other than winning the money not the car on Money Game and a $4,000 bailout after the second roll on Let 'em Roll. *On June 20, 2017 (#7992K), during the Summer Beach Party special, One Wrong Price was renamed One Sarong Price. *On November 22, 2017 (#8103K), the Thanksgiving College Rivals episode, Vincent Winston (Oklahoma) failed to win all of those prizes, and Sara Hamilton (Texas) ends up with $1,000. *On November 27, 2019 (#8913K), the Thanksgiving College Rivals episode, Leigh Anna Frye (University of Virginia) failed to win all of those prizes, and Eric Avissar (Virginia Tech) ends up with $1,000. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 33. *This game has elements of Most Expensive, Double Prices and Danger Price. *One Wrong Price was one of five "new" pricing games seen on the ninth/tenth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on November 29, 2007 (#4104K), December 5, 2007 (#4113K), December 10, 2007 (#4121K, aired out of order on November 19), January 8, 2008 (#4132K), January 14, 2008 (#4141K, aired out of order on January 17), and January 25, 2008 (#4155K). Gallery Wrong.png 1WP debut 1.jpg|The premiere of One Wrong Price! Notice the prices are black with a white background; those colors would be reversed by the end of 1998. onewrongprice1.png onewrongprice2.png One Wrong Price for a 4pc Rattan Bar Set, a John Wilson Designs Train Bed, and a Maytag Stacked Washer & Dryer (May 13, 1999, #1124K) onewrongprice(5-13-1999)1.jpg onewrongprice(5-13-1999)2.jpg onewrongprice(5-13-1999)3.jpg onewrongprice(5-13-1999)4.jpg onewrongprice(5-13-1999)5.jpg onewrongprice(5-13-1999)6.jpg One Wrong Price for 3 Cars (December 13, 2003, #013SP) onewrongprice3cars1.jpg Onewrongprice3cars2.jpg onewrongprice3cars3.jpg onewrongprice3cars4.jpg onewrongprice3cars5.jpg onewrongprice3cars6.jpg onewrongprice3cars7.jpg|He picks the Ford Mustang and he is correct! The price is $18,345. onewrongprice3cars8.jpg onewrongprice3cars9.jpg Final Playing With Bob Barker (June 8, 2007, #4025K) onewrongprice (6-8-2007) 1.jpg onewrongprice (6-8-2007) 2.jpg onewrongprice (6-8-2007) 3.jpg onewrongprice (6-8-2007) 4.jpg First Playing With Drew Carey (November 29, 2007, #4104K) onewrongprice(11-29-2007)1.jpg onewrongprice(11-29-2007)2.jpg onewrongprice(11-29-2007)3.jpg onewrongprice(11-29-2007)4.jpg onewrongprice(11-29-2007)5.jpg One Wrong Price's Only 3-Trip Playing in the Carey Era (December 3, 2007, #4121K, aired out of order on November 19 as the first playing with Drew Carey) onewrongprice3tripseason36-1.jpg onewrongprice3tripseason36-2.jpg onewrongprice3tripseason36-3.jpg onewrongprice3tripseason36-4.jpg onewrongprice3tripseason36-5.jpg onewrongprice3tripseason36-6.jpg onewrongprice3tripseason36-7.jpg One Wrong Price for 3 Mini Coopers (May 14, 2008, #032SP, aired out of order on May 7) onewrongprice3minicoopers1.jpg onewrongprice3minicoopers2.jpg|She picks the Mini Cooper Convertible but she was incorrect. onewrongprice3minicoopers3.jpg|The Mini Cooper Hatchaback had the wrong price. The contestant had thought it was wrong the first time, but changed her mind. onewrongprice3minicoopers4.jpg One Wrong Price for a Dinette, a Hawaii's Finest Snowcone Machine, and a Golf Club Set (May 28, 2008, #4353K) onewrongprice(5-28-2008)1.jpg onewrongprice(5-28-2008)2.jpg onewrongprice(5-28-2008)3.jpg onewrongprice(5-28-2008)4.jpg onewrongprice(5-28-2008)5.jpg One Wrong Price for a Digital Jukebox, a Whack-A-Mole Arcade Game, and a Home Soda Vending Machine (March 9, 2011, #5473K) onewrongprice(3-9-2011)1.jpg onewrongprice(3-9-2011)2.jpg onewrongprice(3-9-2011)3.jpg onewrongprice(3-9-2011)4.jpg onewrongprice(3-9-2011)5.jpg onewrongprice(3-9-2011)6.jpg onewrongprice(3-9-2011)7.jpg onewrongprice(3-9-2011)8.jpg Dana Plays One Wrong Price with Snoop Dogg (October 11, 2011, #5662K, aired out of order on January 2, 2012) onewrongpricesnoopdogg1.jpg onewrongpricesnoopdogg2.jpg onewrongpricesnoopdogg3.jpg onewrongpricesnoopdogg4.jpg onewrongpricesnoopdogg5.jpg onewrongpricesnoopdogg6.jpg onewrongpricesnoopdogg7.jpg onewrongpricesnoopdogg8.jpg onewrongpricesnoopdogg9.jpg onewrongpricesnoopdogg10.jpg Anna Plays One Wrong Price with Demi Lovato (January 24, 2013, #6194K, aired out of order on February 22, originally rescheduled to air on February 21) onewrongpricedemilovato1.jpg onewrongpricedemilovato2.jpg onewrongpricedemilovato3.jpg onewrongpricedemilovato4.jpg onewrongpricedemilovato5.jpg onewrongpricedemilovato6.jpg onewrongpricedemilovato7.jpg onewrongpricedemilovato8.jpg One Wrong Price for a Honda PCX150 Motorscooter, a Steam Shower, and an Elliptical Trainer (October 8, 2013, #6442K, aired out of order on October 1) onewrongprice(10-1-2013)1.jpg onewrongprice(10-1-2013)2.jpg onewrongprice(10-1-2013)3.jpg onewrongprice(10-1-2013)4.jpg onewrongprice(10-1-2013)5.jpg onewrongprice(10-1-2013)6.jpg Devon's $20,000 PCH Win (October 21, 2013, #6461K, aired out of order on October 7) onewrongpricepch2013-1.jpg onewrongpricepch2013-2.jpg onewrongpricepch2013-3.jpg onewrongpricepch2013-4.jpg onewrongpricepch2013-5.jpg onewrongpricepch2013-6.jpg onewrongpricepch2013-7.jpg onewrongpricepch2013-8.jpg One Wrong Price for a Piaggio Typhoon 125 Motorscooter, a TCL 50" 4K LED TV, and a BowFlex Home Gym (June 6, 2014, #6775K, aired out of order on May 16, originally rescheduled to air on June 13) onewrongprice(5-16-2014)1.jpg onewrongprice(5-16-2014)2.jpg onewrongprice(5-16-2014)3.jpg onewrongprice(5-16-2014)4.jpg onewrongprice(5-16-2014)5.jpg onewrongprice(5-16-2014)6.jpg onewrongprice(5-16-2014)7.jpg onewrongprice(5-16-2014)8.jpg One Wrong Price for 3 Pairs of Designer Shoes, an Acer All-in-One Computer with Printer, and a Suzuki QuadSport Z90 ATV (June 10, 2014, #6782K, aired out of order on June 3) onewrongprice(6-3-2014)1.jpg onewrongprice(6-3-2014)2.jpg onewrongprice(6-3-2014)3.jpg onewrongprice(6-3-2014)4.jpg onewrongprice(6-3-2014)5.jpg onewrongprice(6-3-2014)6.jpg Steven Plays One Wrong Price with Chris O'Donnell (February 24, 2017, #7825K) onewrongpricechrisodonnell1.jpg onewrongpricechrisodonnell2.jpg onewrongpricechrisodonnell3.jpg onewrongpricechrisodonnell4.jpg onewrongpricechrisodonnell5.jpg onewrongpricechrisodonnell6.jpg onewrongpricechrisodonnell7.jpg onewrongpricechrisodonnell8.jpg One Sarong Price (June 20, 2017, #7992K) onesarongprice2017-1.jpg onesarongprice2017-2.jpg onesarongprice2017-3.jpg onesarongprice2017-4.jpg onesarongprice2017-5.jpg onesarongprice2017-6.jpg From October 31, 2017 (#8072K) Onewrongprice2017.png onewrongpricehalloween2017-1.jpg|She picked the refrigerator, but she was wrong. onewrongpricehalloween2017-2.jpg|And cue Dr. Trombones; this was the only pricing game loss that day. onewrongpricehalloween2017-3.jpg|The computer had the wrong price. onewrongpricehalloween2017-4.jpg From March 30, 2018 (#8275K) onewrongpricedesigner1.jpg onewrongpricedesigner2.jpg|She picked the accessories and is correct! onewrongpricedesigner3.jpg onewrongpricedesigner4.jpg Caleb's Prize Package and Cash Equivalent Win (October 11, 2018, #8444K, aired out of order on October 8) onewrongpricecaleb1.jpg onewrongpricecaleb2.jpg onewrongpricecaleb3.jpg onewrongpricecaleb4.jpg|He wins the home gym, the computer, and the washer & dryer. Plus an additional $9,887 in cash for a total of $19,774. onewrongpricecaleb5.jpg onewrongpricecaleb6.jpg Debut of the New Price Stands (December 17, 2018, #8541K) onewrongprice(12-17-2018)1.jpg onewrongprice(12-17-2018)2.jpg onewrongprice(12-17-2018)3.jpg onewrongprice(12-17-2018)4.jpg onewrongprice(12-17-2018)5.jpg onewrongprice(12-17-2018)6.jpg One Wrong Price for a Vespa 50 Primavera Motorscooter, a Shelti Slapshot Dome Hockey Table, and a Set of Marc Jacobs Accessories (February 20, 2019, #8633K, aired out of order on May 29) dreamcaronewrongprice1.jpg dreamcaronewrongprice2.jpg dreamcaronewrongprice3.jpg dreamcaronewrongprice4.jpg dreamcaronewrongprice5.jpg dreamcaronewrongprice6.jpg Ecirp Gnorw Eno (April 8, 2019, #8701K, aired out of order on April 1) onewrongpriceaprilfools2019-1.jpg onewrongpriceaprilfools2019-2.jpg onewrongpriceaprilfools2019-3.jpg onewrongpriceaprilfools2019-4.jpg onewrongpriceaprilfools2019-5.jpg One Wrong Price for an Amigo F10 150 Motorscooter, 6pc Kate Spade Designer Accessories, and a Whirlpool French-Door Refrigerator/Freezer (May 28, 2019, #8772K, aired out of order on May 21) onewrongprice(5-21-2019)1.jpg onewrongprice(5-21-2019)2.jpg onewrongprice(5-21-2019)3.jpg onewrongprice(5-21-2019)4.jpg onewrongprice(5-21-2019)5.jpg onewrongprice(5-21-2019)6.jpg onewrongprice(5-21-2019)7.jpg One Wrong Independence Day Price (July 4, 2019, #8814K) onewrongindependencedayprice1.jpg onewrongindependencedayprice2.jpg onewrongindependencedayprice3.jpg onewrongindependencedayprice4.jpg onewrongindependencedayprice5.jpg onewrongindependencedayprice6.jpg One Wrong Price for a Benelli TNT300 Motorcycle, Tory Burch Accessories, and a Forno Venetzia Pizza Oven (October 11, 2019, #8845K) onewrongprice(10-11-2019)1.jpg onewrongprice(10-11-2019)2.jpg onewrongprice(10-11-2019)3.jpg onewrongprice(10-11-2019)4.jpg onewrongprice(10-11-2019)5.jpg onewrongprice(10-11-2019)6.jpg One Wrong Rival Price (November 27, 2019, #8913K) onewrongrivalprice1.jpg onewrongrivalprice2.jpg onewrongrivalprice3.jpg onewrongrivalprice4.jpg onewrongrivalprice5.jpg onewrongrivalprice6.jpg Hayley Plays One Wrong Price With David Boreanaz, Justin Melnick & his dog Dita From SEAL Team (December 22, 2019, #037SP) onewrongpricesealteam1.jpg onewrongpricesealteam2.jpg onewrongpricesealteam3.jpg onewrongpricesealteam4.jpg onewrongpricesealteam5.jpg onewrongpricesealteam6.jpg onewrongpricesealteam7.jpg onewrongpricesealteam8.jpg|The charity total is at $32,766. onewrongpricesealteam9.jpg onewrongpricesealteam10.jpg One Wrong Price with the HAIM Sisters (January 20, 2020, #8991K, aired out of order on January 22) onewrongpricehaimsisters1.jpg onewrongpricehaimsisters2.jpg onewrongpricehaimsisters3.jpg onewrongpricehaimsisters4.jpg onewrongpricehaimsisters5.jpg onewrongpricehaimsisters6.jpg YouTube Video Primetime One Wrong Price Three Car Playing (incorrectly stated that it was a playing of "Triple Play") (The Price Is Right Million Dollar Spectacular: Bob's Birthday Party on December 13, 2003, #013SP) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:3-Prize Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 3 Category:All or Nothing Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"O" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:October Pricing Games